


Akito and Estelle Meet the Care Bears

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: In the second week of summer camp, Akito and Estelle are faced with meeting special creatures known as The Care Bears who visit the camp when their new friends are beginning to doubt themselves to become Camp Champs due to the bullies bringing them down, but they must help them out when a great enemy appears known as Dark Heart.





	1. Chapter 1

"'Dear Mom and Dad, Summer Camp has been a blast so far, especially with Kelly and Barbie here'," Estelle said aloud as she was writing a letter for back home until she, her cousin, and brothers would go back home after this was all over. "'I can't wait to show you the new Pokemon that Akito and I now have and I love Swan Lake more than ever now. Wish you were here. From, Estelle'." she then finished the letter with a smile and went to mail it in the camp post office which would then go to the Fudo household.

Atticus and Mo smiled once they got this letter and smiled proudly to each other.

"I still can't believe how I caught Ponyta." Akito smiled.

"That was pretty impressive." Vincent agreed as he hung up some of his paintings in their cabin.

Akito decided to help him until Ken would come in to help them.

"So, ya excited about the camp games?" Vincent smirked, already knowing the answer to that question. "Think you can be Camp Champ?"

"Of course I will." Akito smiled.

"I know you will." Vincent smiled back, then cringed at the red on his hands.

Akito winced. "Please tell me that's paint."

"Oh, no, Akito, I'm a zombie!" Vincent called out before tickling his little brother.

Akito screamed, but soon laughed as his brother tickled him. It was a good second week at camp before the kids would go home, but they would meet some new friends on the way before they would come back home.

"Give up?" Vincent asked.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Akito laughed and hiccuped slightly. "Oops... I need some juice..."

Vincent soon stopped and helped Akito up to his feet, and he soon got a drink.

"How's it going, guys?" Ken smiled.

"Great, just my brother being a tickle monster." Akito chuckled as he sipped his bug juice.

"Where's your sister?" Ken asked as he seemed to look for the girls since they would be with Barbie and he seemed more interested in seeing the seventeen-year-old girl than anyone else.

"She went to mail her letter to our parents." Akito said.

Estelle soon came with Felicity, Kelly, and Barbie.

"Oh, uh, hello, Barbie..." Ken smiled bashfully. "You look lovely today."

"Oh, thanks, Ken." Barbie smiled back.

Estelle, Felicity, and Kelly soon gave Barbie a little push to Ken. Barbie blinked and smiled to the girls. Ken soon looked back only to see Akito doing the same thing and the kids smirked to their counselors. The two older teenagers looked to each other and blushed as they were now face-to-face.

'I think our work here is almost done.' Kelly thought to herself.

The campers soon went off together while Barbie and Ken bonded.

"Hide and Seek?" Kelly suggested.

"Oui... Depending on the whereabouts of a certain camp bully..." Felicity replied before looking around only to see Edwin coming with his friends with smug smirks. "Oh, no!"

"That reminds me." Estelle said before bringing out a heart shard.

The others looked to her curiously.

"I got this from Swan Lake," Estelle told them. "You'd be surprised who needs it back."

"Edwin?" Akito guessed.

"Bingo," Estelle replied before looking to their French cousin. "Which is an expression for yes."

Felicity nodded simply. Estelle soon let the heart shard go and let it fly to Edwin.

"So, Camp Losers, I say we should have a race." One boy smirked as he stood next to Edwin.

"Oh, a race?" Akito smirked back. "You're so on! Camp Champs or not, I'll get you!"

Christy, Dawn, and John looked to him as they weren't too sure since they often lost against the camp bullies.

"We'll see about that." The second boy smirked.

Akito nodded. They soon all got ready to race.

"On your mark... Get set..." Edwin smirked to the others before already running with his friends. "GO!"

"Hey, you cheaters!" Akito glared as he ran with the others after them.

The heart shard soon reached Edwin. Christy yelped as she soon tripped with the blonde twins as the other bully tripped them while running. Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and Akito soon stopped and decided to help them up.

"First back!" The leader of the bullies laughed as he won the race. "I won! John, Dawn, Christy, and their new friends are last again!"

Edwin was about to join in on the laugh, but something stopped him.

"So what else is new?" Christy pouted as they lost the race.

"Ha, ha, ha!" The leader bully smirked as he came toward them. "You three are last at everything!"

Edwin was starting to feel a bit sorry for making the others trip.

"And you always win at everything." Christy pouted to the bullies.

"So what does that make you?" Akito glared.

"Camp Champ, that's what!" The lead bully smirked. "I can run faster, swim better, and hike longer than the eight of you put together, but big deal, so can every other kid here. Let me give you some advice: if you can't keep up, leave!" He then handed them bags and trash pickers. "Oh, after you do the trash pick-up."

"Never going to happen." Akito glared.

"Whatever, see ya later." The bully laughed as he then left with the other camp bullies.

Christy angrily got up and soon sighed as she sat on the steps of a cabin. "I wish that just once, I could be Camp Champ," She sulked sadly. "I hate being last, and I hate being here!"

"It might get better." Akito said.

"But he's right," Dawn replied. "We can't swim or paddle a boat... We'll always be last."

"We'll always be on trash duty." John added with a huff.

"And camp laundry." Dawn nodded to her twin brother.

"That's just because he tripped you guys." Vincent said.

"Well, not me!" Christy glared as she stood up in determination. "Not anymore! I'm gonna do something about it."

"What are you-" John started.

"Going to do?" Dawn finished.

"I'm going to run away!" Christy replied before going to leave camp forever.

"But running away never solves anything." Estelle said.

"Wait, Christy, we're going with you!" John and Dawn called out as they followed the brunette girl.

"Oh, my," Kelly frowned. "I like it better than our first week here, even though those bullies were being unfair to us, but I don't think running away is the best idea. Besides, Barbie's here too."

"Don't run away!" The bird totem pole head rushed over before falling next to them.

Akito took the head off and saw what looked like a living bear stuffed animal with a heart starry mark on its tummy.

"What the-?" Akito asked out of confusion.

"Did you see which path those kids took?" The horse asked. "I must find them."

"They went somewhere over there..." Akito replied. "Wait, who are you... What are you?"

"My name is True Heart Bear." The bear introduced herself as she wore a pink backpack with a baby bunny sticking its head out.

"Aw, and who's this?" Estelle smiled as she saw the baby bunny.

"This is little Swift Heart Rabbit," True Heart introduced with a smile back. "We haven't met anyone who didn't know who we were, but we're from the Care Bears family from Care-A-Lot."

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

Estelle briefly picked up Swift Heart and played with her while giggling which made her smile with Felicity and Kelly.

"Oh, she's so cute~" Kelly cooed to the baby rabbit.

"Oh, we better go and stop Christy and the twins." Akito said.

"Thank you, that's why I'm here..." True Heart nodded before sighing. "Oh, I do hope things are going better for Noble Heart than they are for me."

They then followed the Care Bear into the forest so they could bring back Christy and the twins back to camp since Barbie and Ken had other things on their mind.

"I hope they're not lost." Estelle said.

"I think I hear the twins." Akito replied.

"Which way?" True Heart asked.

Akito took the lead and they soon spotted the blonde twins as they were sitting alone. "Guys, follow us back to camp." He then told them.

"Yes, this is the way back," True Heart added with a friendly smile. "If you wanna take it."

The twins were about to ask True Heart who/what or she/he was.

"Guys, this is True Heart," Felicity told the blonde twins. "She's a Care Bear."

"And the cutie in her backpack is Little Swift Heart." Estelle smiled.

Dawn and John didn't seem very happy to meet the natives from Care-A-Lot. "Forget it!"

"We're not going back to camp!" John firmly pouted with his twin sister.

"EVER!" Dawn and John snapped.

"But running away never solves anything." Vincent said.

"He's right," True Heart agreed. "You two are just worried about the things you can't do. Maybe you should think about the things that you can do."

"Like what?" John huffed.

"We can't do anything." Dawn added.

"That's not true." Estelle said.

"For starters, everyone can share their feelings." True Heart suggested.

"Hmph!" Dawn pouted as she sat down with her twin brother. "Nobody wants to share anything with us."

"We're just losers!" John added.

Estelle was about to say something before they heard Little Swifter Heart crying.

"John and Dawn, meet Baby Swift Heart Rabbit." True Heart introduced.

"Oh, poor baby..." Kelly cooed to the baby bunny.

"Don't cry, little one," Dawn smiled as she picked up the baby blue bunny. "There, there..."

"It's all right." John added before tickling the bunny.

Baby Swift Heart Rabbit soon calmed down and started to laugh.

"See? You can do something!" True Heart smiled to them. "You can share your feelings and make friends."

"Well..." John started.

"Maybe..." Dawn finished.

"I'll show you!" True Heart smiled before summoning a cloud car.

"Ooh." The group smiled.

"Hey! Where are we going?!" John asked the Care Bear.

"To meet my friend, Noble Heart." True Heart smiled as she stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming with?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, dear!" True Heart replied as she didn't seem to think of that.

"Hurry, True Heart!" Felicity cried out.

True Heart soon created a rainbow and climbed up to go after them, and where she soon made it into the cloud car. John helped her up with a smile.

"Thank you," True Heart smiled back. "There has to be easier ways of getting around."

"So, where are we going?" Vincent asked.

"You're coming with me to the Kingdom of Caring." True Heart smiled.

"Ooh." Felicity smiled back.

Kelly looked to Estelle a little nervously, but smiled since the other girl was smiling in reassurance.

"Everything will be fine." Estelle smiled.

"I believe you." Kelly smiled back.

"Alright, True Heart; we're ready." Estelle said.

True Heart took the wheel and drove them to the kingdom of her home.

"John and Dawn have come to learn more about sharing their feelings, Noble Heart." True Heart told the horse.

"They already know about feelings, because they cared enough to come all the way here." Noble Heart smiled to the blonde twins.

"We came along." Vincent said.

"I'm going back to try and find your friend, Christy." True Heart told the kids.

There was then an odd sound heard which suddenly worried everyone.

"Uh, what was that?" Kelly asked.

"It's our Caring Meter," True Heart explained. "It lets us know when something is affecting the level of caring on Earth."

"This time, it might be Dark Heart." Noble Heart muttered nervously.

"Who's Dark Heart?" Estelle asked.

"Let's hope you never have to find out." Noble Heart warned.

"If it is Dark Heart, it will take both of us," True Heart narrowed her eyes. "Could you watch over the little cubs while we're gone?"

Estelle looked over to the Care Bear cubs as they slept peacefully. "Aw, they're all so cute!" She gushed.

"Sure, but maybe one of us should go back with you." Kelly said.

"I'm not sure if I'm babysitter material like Estelle is..." Felicity said shyly.

"You never know until you try." Kelly supported.

"Well, I'l definitely staying," Estelle decided. "These guys remind me of when I first met my Teddiursa when Nurse Joy told me he was hatching."

"I'll return to Earth." Akito volunteered.

"Can I come too?" Felicity asked anxiously.

"Sure." Akito said.

Felicity wiped her forehead in relief.

"I'll stay with the cubs." Estelle decided.

"I know that you'll be great, Sis." Akito smiled to his twin sister.

"I know I will too." Estelle smiled back.

"Well, I guess I could help in my own way." Vincent shrugged as he stayed with Estelle and Kelly.

"We know you can do it," Noble Heart smiled as he left with True Heart. "Good luck."

The door soon closed which made Swift Heart cry and it woke up the other cubs and also made them cry.

"Uh-oh, what do we do now?" Kelly frowned.

Dawn and John felt so lost until a sentient star opened a vault to reveal clean diapers. A sentient heart then opened another vault to show baby bottles.

"Right..." Dawn and John said as they then got the diapers and bottles for the Care Bear cubs.

Estelle and the others soon joined them. Dawn carried the diapers while John held the baby bottles as they had to babysit the Care Bear cubs now.

"Hello there, sweetie~" Kelly cooed to a baby girl bear she held before setting her down to change her diaper, and where she soon looked to where to put the old diaper.

The star pointed to a cloud morphed trash bin for her to use, and opened it for her.

Kelly smiled as she then went to put the old diaper away in the trash. "This isn't so hard, after all, I know a lot about babysitting from Barbie and Skipper."

"This is easy." Estelle said.

Dawn yelped as she accidentally stepped on a bottle and was about to fall while holding onto a yellow baby bear. John soon tried to help both his twin sister and the cub only for them both to fall on the scale, but luckily, the cub was not hurt.

"Whew!" Vincent sighed in relief for all of them.

The heart and star soon summed an automatic diaper changing machine to take it from here before putting the cubs on a conveyor belt which would sprinkle them with water to wash them after their dirty diapers before being put up to dry and be given fresh diapers. When the cubs would be changed, Estelle cooed to them and put them down a rainbow slide which would send them back into their cots, and where they were each given a bottle.

Soon enough, the lights were dimmed and all of the cubs were put down for a nap.

"No wonder Mom's so exhausted all the time..." Estelle yawned as she sat in a rocking chair as she held one baby in her arms. "I could use a nap myself."

"Same here." Vincent nodded sleepily.

"I haven't been this tired since Barbie taught me a home exercise program." Kelly rubbed her eyes wearily.

Soon enough, they all fell asleep with the Care Bear cubs.

"Well, Noble Heart, even though we found no trace of Dark Heart, nor trace of Christy, I'd say this wasn't a waste of a trip to Earth." True Heart said as she checked on the others.

"Indeed not, True Heart," Noble Heart nodded. "We left two children who thought they weren't good at anything like their friends."

"I hope Akito has luck in finding Christy." Felicity whispered.

"At least your friends have become word class babysitting champions." True Heart smiled.

Felicity smiled back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Christy was lost in the woods, and was about to need more help than anyone could've guessed. Akito didn't give up and was still looking for Christy after True Heart Bear, Noble Heart Horse, and Felicity went back to Care-A-Lot. Soon enough, he found her, but could sense something coming.

"Where are those guys?" Christy sighed as she sat by herself. "Maybe they ran away without me. Oh, why can't I be good at anything except shooting marbles?" she then shot a marble from her fingers which flew in the air, hit a tree, a branch which loosened a leaf, and soon caught the marble back in her hand. "Marble Champ... So what? Oh, if only I could run, or swim, or do something to be the Camp Champ."

Akito soon saw something red in a tree. It seemed to smirk before jumping into the bushes.

"John? Dawn?!" Christy gasped as she heard rustling in the bushes.

"Hey, whatya know?" A boy with short red hair in a red track suit appeared with a smirk. "The Camp Champ."

Christy soon looked around to see if he meant someone else. "Me?"

"Yeah, sure, you are the Camp Champ, ain't you?" The boy smirked.

"No, I'm not." Christy replied, backing up slightly.

Akito soon knew that this boy must have been Dark Heart and decided to step in.

"Well, you sure could've fooled me." The boy said before climbing up on the tree.

"Who are you?" Christy asked. 

"Well, I'm from the camp on the other side of the river," The boy smirked. "Say, you wouldn't wanna be the Camp Champ, would ya?"

"She's going to be Camp Champ on her own." Akito said as he came out.

"Akito?" Christy looked over to the boy.

"Back off!" Akito glared at the boy in red.

"Who's gonna make me?" The boy smirked. "You?"

"You better leave before I make you." Akito glared.

"Oh, but I'm going to help this girl with her problem," The boy smirked before looking to Christy. "Whatya say?"

"Well... I don't know..." Christy shrugged.

"There's only one catch though." The boy smirked.

"What's the catch?" Akito asked.

"It's no big deal," The boy smirked as he came down between Akito and Christy. "Sometime, I'll drop by and ask you to return the favor, and you just do it. No questions asked, whatya say?"

"I know who you are." Akito whispered to the boy with a glare.

"Smart little dickens, aren't we?" The boy smirked to Akito as he sat on the tree and crossed his legs while Christy thought about the offer.

Akito was sure Christy knew the right decision to make, but had a feeling she might not.

"Okay, you got a deal," Christy told the boy. "Now go ahead and make me Camp Champ."

"A favor now for a favor later," The boy smirked and snapped his fingers. "Done. Do a cartwheel."

"You expect her to do a cartwheel after you snapped your fingers?" Akito asked.

"Besides, I can't do a cart--" Christy tried.

"Just do it." The boy glared.

Christy soon gasped and tried to do a cartwheel, and she was very successful in doing so. "I did it! I did it!" she smiled to the boy before doing it again. "You were telling the truth!"

"How did you do that?" Akito asked the boy.

"I have my ways," The boy smirked. "Besides, cartwheels are nothing. Now Christy can race, swim, paddle..."

"I am going to be the Camp Champ!" Christy beamed out of excitement.

The boy soon grabbed Akito by his right arm. "Mind if I speak with him for a moment?" He smirked.

"That should be fine." Christy shrugged with no objections.

"Just remember, when I come back, you owe me a favor, and I will be back." The boy reminded Christy before leaving with Akito.

Once they were alone, the boy let go of Akito.

"So, what do you want with me, Dark Heart?" Akito glared.

"You are smart," The boy smirked. "I like that in someone your age."

"My father is a famous detective." Akito crossed his arms with a scoff.

"And who is this famous father of yours?" Dark Heart smirked.

"Atticus James Fudo." Akito said.

"Really now?" Dark Heart smirked. "What an interesting name."

"What do you want from me?" Akito glared impatiently.

"If you keep me being here a secret, I won't hurt you or your friends." Dark Heart smirked.

"You don't scare me," Akito narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you leave now before I send you to the moon myself?"

"Oh, really?" Dark Heart smirked before he snapped his fingers.

Akito glared until his blue eyes seemed to flash a red color. 

"Now that's more like it." Dark Heart smirked.

"What shall I do for you?" Akito asked.

"You will now do as I say and go along with whatever I wish." Dark Heart replied. 

"As you wish." Akito bowed. 

"I know you'll defintely help me against those pesty Care Bears," Dark Heart grinned. "You even seem stronger than you look."

"I'm strong like my dad." Akito replied. 

"Show me how much you can lift." Dark Heart smirked.

Akito soon went straight to a big tree and lifts it up.

"Impressive..." Dark Heart approved. "You would make an excellent general."

Akito soon placed the tree back in the ground.

"I think I'm gonna like ya, kid," Dark Heart smirked. "Keep Christy busy, I'll be back."

"Yes, sir." Akito saluted before going back toward Christy as Dawn, John, Felicity, Vincent, Estelle, and Kelly were coming back after babysitting in Care-A-Lot.

After he left Dark Heart, Akito's eyes went back to normal.

"Oh, Christy, you won't believe where we were!" Kelly beamed. "I can't wait to tell Barbie."

"We met these cute little baby cubs." Dawn smiled.

"And we took care of 'em!" John added.

"And we did a great job at it." Felicity said.

"Yeah, John and Dawn didn't mess it up." Vincent smiled proudly.

"Anyway, what we're all trying to say is that we don't have to win races to be champs," Estelle told Christy. "We're all friends here, and whenever we need help, the others will be there. Good friends are the real champs, so none of us have to run away anymore."

"Who's running away?" Christy replied. "Not me."

John and Dawn smiled to their friend at first.

"I plan on sticking around for a while." Christy smirked before flicking her marble them.

"You're giving us your marble?" Estelle frowned.

"I don't need it anymore," Christy smirked as she walked away. "I got more important things to worry about now."

"Akito, did something happen while we were away?" Estelle asked.

"Everything is fine," Akito told his twin sister. "Christy just needed a little pep talk."

"I think she got a little too much." Vincent said.

There was a strange sound heard as Akito walked away mysteriously.

"Did you hear something, Dawn?" John asked his sister.

"I don't think so... It's getting cold, John," Dawn replied as she hugged herself. "Let's go in."

"I think going inside sounds like a good idea." Kelly agreed with a shiver.

Felicity didn't feel that cold as she was born cold-blooded, but she agreed that they should go inside. 

"Coming, Kito?" Estelle asked her twin brother. 

A vulture seemed to nod to Akito. 

"Yes." Akito nodded.

They soon went into their own cabins. Barbie and Ken soon split up for right now to go watch the kids in their cabins. Unknown to them, something big was happening. Felicity brushed her hair down while Kelly was calling her parents on the phone and Estelle stared out the window.

"Are you all right, Estelle?" Barbie asked.

"I'm fine, but something seems different about Akito..." Estelle replied. "I'm not sure what it is though."

"What do you mean?" Barbie asked.

"I'm not sure." Estelle said.

"Hmm... You wanna go see him?" Barbie asked. "You still got time before Light's Out."

"Thanks, Barbie, I think I will." Estelle smiled before hugging the teenage girl and going to see her twin brother.

Estelle was almost to her twin brother's cabin. Akito was seen alone, but when he looked around, his eyes seemed to be a hellish red just like Dark Heart's. Estelle gasped and ducked away, out of her twin brother's sight. Akito soon let out his two Pokemon. Estelle poked her head out as she checked on her brother.

Akito stared emotionlessly to his Pokemon, they looked happy to see him. "Go and see who is spying on me." He ordered.

The Pokemon nodded and then went out to carry out his demands. Akito nodded back to them.

"Gee, that felt evil..." Ponyta commented about how Akito sounded firm and serious.

"I know what you mean." Larvitar agreed.

Estelle hid away from the Pokemon as she watched her brother. Ponyta and Larvitar looked all around outside of the cabin.

"I don't see anything." Larvitar said.

"Me neither..." Ponyta replied before expanding the flames a little bit. "Maybe this'll help since it's getting dark."

"That works." Larvitar approved.

Estelle soon used her magic to try and teleport back her cabin. Luckily for her, she made it.

"Something smells like strawberries and roses." Ponyta commented.

"That sounds like Aunt Estelle's shampoo." Larvitar replied.

"I wonder why she was outside the cabin?" Ponyta wondered.

"Hmm..." The two Pokemon hummed to each other.

"That's not, Akito..." Estelle panted nervously. "It couldn't have been... His eyes were red and yucky." She then saw Dark Heart in his vulture form.

The vulture seemed to smirk at her.

Estelle covered the window with the curtains and shivered nervously. "What in Equestria is going on?" she muttered to herself before burying herself with her comforter.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days didn't seem to get any better.

"The kids seem down for some reason..." Ken said to Barbie.

"Maybe they're just anxious to get home, but I do fear something's up." Barbie had to agree.

They soon saw that Christy was beating some campers in running.

"Yeah, I won!" Christy beamed. "The Camp Champ wins again!"

"Could you at least let some of us win?" Kelly panted.

"Aren't you gonna congratulate me?" Christy asked.

"Sure, Christy, but it's nothing new." John shrugged.

"You always win at everything." Dawn added.

"And which is odd since you used to not be able to win at anything except marbles." Vincent said.

"Oh, that's cuz I'm the Camp Champ." Christy smiled boastfully.

"I kinda miss the old Christy," Felicity pouted. "At least she was nice."

"Yeah, and she wasn't a jerk." Estelle added.

"So, whatya say we go shoot some marbles?" Felicity asked. "I've never done that before."

"Hmph!" Christy pouted like a snob before walking off as she thought that she was too good for them.

"How about we go hang out with Akito?" Vincent suggested.

"Okay." John and Dawn agreed.

"Um, I-I'm not sure." Estelle said.

"Estelle, is something wrong?" Kelly asked her best friend.

"Um, well, I think... I think Akito needs some alone time." Estelle smiled nervously.

Barbie could tell something was wrong as she came over to Estelle.

"Come on, you slowpokes, time to see if anyone can beat the Camp Champ at swimming." Christy smirked at the other campers before running off to the lake.

"I think I'll just go and spend some time in the forest." Kelly said.

"Stay close to camp, Kelly." Barbie told her sister.

"Yes, Barbie." Kelly nodded.

"Everything okay, Estelle?" Barbie asked as she soon went to catch up with Estelle.

"Oh, um, it's fine, Barbie..." Estelle smiled.

"No, it's not," Barbie replied. "I can tell that something is wrong."

"Well....Um, Barbie, have you ever heard of Dark Heart?" Estelle frowned.

"Dark Heart?" Barbie asked. "I can't say I have. Why do you ask?"

"Um, well, I think he might be the reason why Christy is acting this way and the reason why I saw Akito's eyes look hellish red." Estelle said.

"Estelle!" Barbie gasped since Estelle said 'Hell'.

"Sorry, but that's what it looks like to me," Estelle defended. "Look, I'll show you; come with me and you'll see that his eyes do look that color."

Barbie cupped her mouth slightly as she followed Estelle. Estelle took Barbie's hand as she went off to find her twin brother. A moment later, they soon find him destroying some things and where they both hid behind a tree before poking out to see what color his eyes were.

Barbie gasped and hid away with Estelle. "His eyes are a bit of a fiery red..."

"Yes, like the Devil almighty himself." Estelle nodded to the teenage girl.

"But how?" Barbie asked before she saw Dark Heart flying off in his vulture form.

"That's him!" Estelle gasped and pointed to the vulture. "I know that has to be Dark Heart! The Care Bears told us about him!"

"Care Bears?" Barbie replied. "Hmm... Now I know I've heard about them."

"You know the Care Bears?" Estelle asked.

"Well, sure," Barbie smiled. "Almost everyone knows about the Care Bears."

Estelle hummed in thought. "I think Mom and Dad told me a story about how they and Aunt Cherry helped these kids Kim and Jason find new parents and the Care Bears helped them too... Like Friend Bear and Secret Bear... How do you know them, Barbie?"

"I have a book about them." Barbie informed.

"Maybe Dark Heart's in it." Estelle suggested.

"Come with me." Barbie decided.

Estelle then followed Barbie. Barbie took out her gym bag and took out some things and soon took out a book on The Care Bears, and soon opened it and started to flip through it before she saw a pair of red eyes on one of the pages. Estelle gasped in worry about the red eyes as they matched her twin brother's eyes now.

"Dark Heart..." Barbie noticed the placement in the book. 

"He sounds kinda scary..." Estelle shivered. "Worse than Rothbart and Odile."

"And it says here he can become anything and do anything to anyone." Barbie said.

Estelle shivered nervously. "Is there any way to stop him?"

"I'm not sure, but there's a legend on the next page." Barbie said.

"And what does that tell us?" Estelle asked as she was literally on the edge in worry about Akito's well-being and the Care Bears due to Dark Heart being around camp.

"Okay, there's some good news and bad news to this story." Barbie told the girl.

"Please tell me," Estelle didn't hold back though she was now quite scared. "Please..."

"All right, here we go." Barbie said as she turned the page to tell Estelle the legend about Dark Heart.

"So, what does it say?" Estelle asked.

"Well, as it's obvious that he'll feed on one's ambitions and power," Barbie replied. "If someone really needs to though, they will give up what they really wanted, but it'll get very dangerous from there."

This caused Estelle to gulp.

"And where if possible, he'll be turned to good due to the kindness of a friend or two." Barbie said.

"Really?" Estelle asked.

"I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch, but it's a distinct possibility." Barbie replied.

"Well, we better hope Akito gets free from Dark Heart's control." Estelle said.

"We can only hope, Estelle, we can only hope." Barbie comforted before hugging Estelle to make her feel at least a little bit better, and where that did help.

"You're the best, Barbie..." Estelle replied. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That's what I'm here for..." Barbie coaxed. "Not just to help Kelly, but to help you and your family grow and learn. I always love it whenever you guys come over for an activity."

"And we love to come over too." Estelle smiled.

"I look forward to the more adventures we have in the future." Barbie smiled back.

"Oh, Barbie," Estelle sighed before hugging the older girl again. "Sometimes I wish you were our big sister, but Kelly needs you."

"I know what you mean, Estelle," Barbie smiled as she gently stroked the girl's dark brown hair. "Well, at least nothing else bad will happen."

"We can only hope for that." Barbie told her.

"Thank you so much for telling me what you know, Barbie," Estelle said. "You're really amazing, and we're all very lucky to know you."

Teddy and the Ralts twins soon appeared out of their Pokeballs.

"Hey, guys." Estelle smiled to the Pokemon.

"Are you okay, Mama?" Teddy asked. "You seem worried."

"Yeah, and so we came out to check on you." The female Ralts said.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's a long story..." Estelle sighed as she hopped off the bed to talk with her Pokemon. "It's about your Uncle Akito..."

"Estelle, are you talking to your Pokemon?" Barbie asked.

"Yes..." Estelle nodded. "Because my family and I can talk to just about anybody, it's a bigger family relic than the Secret of NIMH." 

"I don't believe I've seen you all do that before." Barbie commented.

"We kind of do it in secret from time-to-time." Estelle said.

"Oh, I see..." Barbie replied. 

"I guess I thought you knew, sorry." Estelle smiled bashfully.

"It's okay." Barbie smiled.

Estelle smiled back before hugging her Teddiursa.

The next few days went by fast.

Estelle lay awake in her bed as she thought about Care-A-Lot since they had to deal with Dark Heart on Earth, and where she started to notice more of the campers were being affected. "This isn't good..." The girl said to herself. "I need to do something." And where she knew where to start as she went to her twin brother. She took her Pokeballs with her and took a deep breath as she left the cabin, and soon saw where Akito was.

"Akito..." Estelle said to herself once she saw her twin brother as he seemed quite menacing under Dark Heart's influence. She soon took a deep breath and walked right over to Akito. 

Akito looked all around before looking behind him.

"Akito, we need to talk." Estelle told her twin.

"What about?" Akito asked before seeing his twin sister holding his hands. "Huh?"

"Akito, please go back to the Akito I know and love, please," Estelle begged. "I know that Dark Heart has you under his control, but you can break free from his control, I know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Akito replied almost like a zombie due to the control.

"You're being brainwashed!" Estelle told him. "This isn't like you!" She soon hugged him.

"Please break free; I know you can." Estelle whimpered as a tear slipped out and touched Akito's shoulder.

Akito soon felt the power of Dark Heart disappear from his body. He squeezed his eyes shut until he opened his eyes and they flashed red and blue before finally becoming blue again. "Estelle...?"

"Oh, Akito!" Estelle gushed as she hugged her brother instantly.

"What happened?" Akito asked.

"Let's just say you weren't being much yourself lately." Estelle said as she was glad to have her twin brother back.

"I remember talking with Dark Heart." Akito said.

"That's what went wrong," Estelle replied. "You let him control you, he must be stronger than you... Mental wise of course, not physical."

"I agree." Akito said.

"We have to save the others and get the Care Bears to help," Estelle told him. "I don't know what we'll do now, but we can't give up."

"Whatya say the Loonatics help?" Akito suggested as he brought out his futuristic bracelet.

"No, no, this isn't that serious; we just need to find a way to either turn him good or defeat him with kindness." Estelle said.

"Kill him with kindness?" Akito asked.

"Maybe not kill, but something like that..." Estelle replied. "All he needs is a friend."

"Hmm... Maybe me and Christy can try to become his friends." Akito said.

"You were always the braver one..." Estelle replied. "Can I help too?"

"Well, of course you can!" Akito smiled. "If anyone knows about making friends, it's you! Aunt Twilight always told us about how she wished you were there when she first came to Ponyville."

"Believe me, me too," Estelle smiled back. "I think you better apologize to Larvitar and Ponyta too; you've kinda been ordering them to do certain things."

Akito turned around to see his Pokemon who looked a little peeved. "Uh, hey, guys?" he smiled bashfully. "No hard feelings about the last few days, eh?"

"Well, you were being kind of like a Team Rocket member." Larvitar said.

"I'll make it up to you guys," Akito promised. "But right now, we need to stop Dark Heart before he ruins the Care Bears."

"All right." Ponyta agreed.

Larvitar folded his arms and looked away.

"Larvitar, I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself, but Papa's back now." Akito told his best Pokemon.

"Promise?" Larvitar asked.

"I promise," Akito smiled as he picked up his Rock Pokemon. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. If I don't keep his little lie, then I just hope that I won't die. But if I lie to Pinkie Pie, then I will kiss my life goodbye.... Aunt Cherry warned me about that last part."

"Yikes!" Larvitar replied.

"Anyway, do you forgive me?" Akito asked his Pokemon.'

"I do." Ponyta replied.

Larvitar hesitated but sighed and gave in. "All right, Papa, I guess I forgive you too."

The three of them soon hugged.

"Aw, I love you guys." Akito smiled.

"We love you too." Ponyta and Lavitar smiled back.

Once Larvitar and Ponyta were back in their Pokeballs, Akito went to find Christy.

"Wait up, Kito!" Estelle told her twin brother and went off.

Felicity and Kelly stayed in their cabin and hoped for the best while Akito and Estelle went off to defeat Dark Heart.

"I really hope your cousins can do this." Kelly told the French girl.

"I know they can," Felicity nodded. "Besides, they've faced worse."

Felicity and Kelly watched as the Fudo twins went off. Vincent decided to stay with them as well as Barbie and Ken to keep an eye out back in camp while they went to find Christy and Dark Heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"Knowing Christy, she's probably racing someone." Estelle said.

"That's my guess too." Akito nodded in agreement.

"First one back!" Christy's voice smirked. "I won!"

"There she is." Akito told Estelle.

"And look who's last for a change." Estelle said.

"You... Always win, Christy..." The former Camp Champ panted and sweated.

"That's right; that's why I'm Camp Champ, and you're not!" Christy smirked.

"Wow." Akito said.

"That boy's kind of a meanie, but I feel sorry for him right now." Estelle commented.

"Me too and Christy is starting to act just like him." Akito said.

"You lost, so you got trash duty for a week!" Christy smirked at the former bully. "Now get started!"

"Aw, please, Christy," The boy frowned to her. "If I ever become Camp Champ again, I'll let others win once in a while."

"I think you're right, Akito." Estelle said.

Christy soon scared the boy down on the ground.

"Christy, I think you and I need to talk." Akito glared.

"Huh?" Christy asked before seeing the Fudo twins. "What do you guys want?"

"You are being a bully." Estelle said.

"This isn't like you!" Akito added. "We might've just met you last week, but it's not being a competitive monster!"

"Besides that's not what being Camp Champ is about," Estelle said. "Or so I think."

"You guys are just jealous." Christy scoffed.

"Unbelievable." Estelle huffed.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I can't let you hold me back." Christy rolled her eyes before trudging off.

"Let me talk with her." Akito said to Estelle before following Christy.

"Oh, be careful!" Estelle told him.

"I will." Akito said.

Estelle sat down and waited for her twin brother to come back. She then decided to help the former camp bully by getting the bucket off his head as a banana peel splatted on his face. 

"Wow, thanks, kid." The boy told her.

"No problem, besides, even though you were a bit of a bully the first week, you don't deserve this kind of punishment." Estelle said.

"Yeah, I was pretty rotten and a sore winner..." The boy sighed. "I even kinda made fun of that Edwin Salamone kid for feeling homesick."

"What's your name anyway?" Estelle asked. 

The boy hesitated at first before telling her. "Sonny."

"Uh, that's a nice name." Estelle said.

"Are you the Camp Champ?" A voice asked as Christy walked off.

"Who wants to know?" Christy demanded.

"Dark Heart!" Akito glared once he saw the boy disguised as a fox much to Christy's shock.

"Akito, you know this fox?" Christy asked.

"This is Dark Heart in disguise." Akito replied.

"He's right." The fox smirked. 

"Who... Who are you?" Christy asked as the fox soon morphed back into a boy.

"Oh, you remember me." Dark Heart smirked to Christy.

"You're here for your favor, aren't you?" Akito glared at Dark Heart.

"That's right," Dark Heart smirked. "Christy, I want you to trap a few bears, and I have a plan. The world must learn to fear me, DARK HEART... And, uh, I need help."

"Why should we help you?" Akito asked.

"Christy, do you wanna go back to the little girl who never won anything?" Dark Heart bribed. "The one who always came in last, like him?" he then gestured to Sonny who was the former Camp Champ.

Dark Heart soon snapped his fingers and made something bad happen to Sonny. The boy yelped as he was suddenly lifted in the air and thrown away like literal garbage.

Christy gasped to this as she felt so terrible on the inside. "NO!"

"What do you need us to do?" Akito asked.

"I knew you'd help me," Dark Heart smirked before becoming a wolf this time before forcing Akito and Christy to take a ride on his back. "Come now, we're wasting time!"

They soon made their way to one of the boats. Christy yelped as she felt overwhelmed by this experience. 

"This is very easy," Dark Heart smirked to them. "Just pretend you're in trouble and it'll lure the Care Bears over."

"I really hate to do this to them." Akito frowned.

"Do you want you want or not?" Dark Heart smirked.

"C-Come on, Akito..." Christy shakily told the boy as she got into the boat. "Let's go out for a swim."

Akito sat in the boat with her and rowed them out in the middle of the lake and got rid of the oar to make it look like they were in danger.

"Oh, no, please, someone help!" Akito called out in distress while not meaning it.

"Please someone help!" Christy added.

A cloud car soon came down from the sky and there came a brown-colored bear with a blue-colored bear. 

"Brave Heart to the rescue!" A lion proclaimed before swinging on the tire swing over the docks. "CHARGE!"

Unfortunately, he didn't make it to the boat as he fell in the water.

"Brave Heart Lion!" One of the bears called. 

"Sometimes I think you're just a little too brave." The other one added as he helped the lion up onto the dock.

"Look!" The first bear pointed in the air to see three other bears. "It's Share, Champ, and Good Luck Bear!"

"How many Care Bears are there?" Akito asked out of confusion.

"And Friend and Secret Bear!" The blue bear pointed out. 

"Wait, stop!" A pink bear called out as the orange bear drove the cloud car.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Brave Heart Lion asked the others before charging again. "CHARGE!"

'Oy, will that lion ever learn?' Akito thought to himself as he face-palmed as Brave Heart ran off the dock only to splash into the water again.

The Care Bears in the air soon came to Christy and Akito's rescue as Dark Heart released his evil magic to capture the creatures, but he would only be able to capture some of them. The other bears tried to warn the others as they helped up Brave Heart Lion. Dark Heart made a lightning bolt which popped a tire in the cloud car and they soon crashed into the forest.

"That's gotta hurt." Akito winced.

"Help us!" Christy cried out.

"Hey!" Good Luck Bear replied as he lowered a rope. "Grab hold of the line!"

Unfortunately, neither Christy or Akito grabbed onto the rope.

"Why won't they grab it?" Share Bear pouted.

Dark Heart sent another lightning strike which poofed Good Luck Bear out of his cloud car as well as also Champ Bear and Share Bear to follow behind, and caught into a giant red bag.

'I feel so horrible for doing this.' Akito thought to himself.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Brave Heart Lion wondered.

Dark Heart laughed before going to see the two campers in the canoe who looked rather guilty.

"It's Dark Heart!" Tender Heart and Grumpy cried out in fear once they saw who had captured their fellow Care Bears.

"Well, we can't just sit here, we gotta help that little girl and little boy." Brave Heart Lion said.

"You better not, Brave Heart," Friend Bear said as she came over. "Secret Bear and I saw them throw their paddles into the water!"

Secret Bear nodded in agreement before miming throwing paddles into the lake.

"They're working for Dark Heart." Friend Bear said.

"So that's what's happening to Birthday Bear and all the other Care Bears!" Grumpy glared. "Dark Heart's trapped them!"

"Well, we're not gonna take this sitting down!" Brave Heart glared before charging once more only for Grumpy to hold him back by his tail before he sheepishly looked back. "What're we gonna do?"

"I want your to gather all the Care Bear Cousins that are left, and meet us at the Hall of Hearts for a Care Bear Conference." Tender Heart demanded.

The Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins that weren't captured soon left the dock.

"Why so glum, you guys?" Dark Heart smirked to Christy and Akito. "You're both doing a great job."

"When will we stop?" Christy asked as she felt horrible for tricking the Care Bears.

"Oh, when I have each and every one of those bears and their cousins in my grasp." Dark Heart replied as he leaned back.

"NO!" Christy glared.

"NEVER!" Akito added.

"By then, Noble Heart and True Heart will realize they've been chasing my shadow," Dark Heart smirked as he twirled his finger in the lake water to show the horse and bear in a cave before splashing the images in the water. "When they come, I'll be ready for them. There'll be no one left to stop me!"

"Oh, dude, don't stand up in a canoe!" Akito warned, but it was too late.

And where Dark Heart soon ended up in the water and was now sinking.

"I tried to tell him." Akito muttered to himself.

"We have to save him." Christy said.

"Hope ya can swim." Akito replied.

Soon enough, the two dove underwater to save Dark Heart, and where they were successful. The two looked around until they found Dark Heart and helped him back up to the surface. 

"Y-Y-You both saved me..." Dark Heart panted to them. "Why?"

"We couldn't just let you drown." Akito said.

"Good or bad, you're still a person," Christy added. "Or whatever you are."

"If you both knew what was good for you, you would've left me." Dark Heart huffed.

"I guess that's what is different from you and us." Akito said.

Dark Heart soon snapped his fingers and made the canoe take them back to the docks.

"How do you do that?" Akito asked.

"Don't you believe in magic?" Dark Heart smirked.

"So, that's how you made me do those bad thingss." Akito now realized.

"I suppose you could say that." Dark Heart smirked.

"Well, luckily, I know a little magic of my own." Akito glared slightly.

"Really?" Dark Heart smirked.

"Yes," Akito glared. "I'm a Wiccan and I have aunts from Equestria."

"That is impressive." Dark Heart said.

Akito folded his arms at Dark Heart without any fear.

Meanwhile, Felicity and Kelly were worried about going outside since Dark Heart's evil reign had spread through the rest of the campers. They soon saw Dawn and John running. The blonde twins soon hid in the bushes.

"We have to do something," Mismagius told Felicity. "We can't just sit here."

"You're right, Mismagius." Felicity agreed with her Pokemon.

"But what can we do?" Estelle wondered.

"I'm not sure." Kelly said.

"Hmm..." Felicity and Estelle hummed in thought of what to do.

Vulpix soon came out of his Pokeball and decided to think with the others by doing a 'Noodle Dance'. They soon saw Friend Bear and Secret Bear.

"Maybe they can help us?" Felicity suggested.

They soon saw Barbie enter the cabin.

"Barbie?" Kelly asked her older sister. "We need to go over to those bears and help stop Dark Heart before he ruins camp for everyone and destroys the Care Bears!"

"Then Ken and I are coming with." Barbie said.

"Are you sure, Barbie?" Kelly asked. "This seems quite serious and dangerous."

"I'm sure." Barbie said.

"Well, okay..." Estelle replied. "You are pretty amazing, Barbie, you can do anything."

"Like Kim Possible." Felicity smiled, remembering her mother's stories.

They soon went out to find the two Care Bears they saw.

"Care Bears!" Estelle called out as she came to the two. "Care Bears!"

"Those kids look rather familiar, and yet, so unfamiliar at the same time." Friend Bear said about how Felicity, Estelle, and Vincent looked like Cherry and Atticus.

Secret Bear nodded in agreement.

"Secret Bear, Friend Bear, please, let us help you." Estelle told the Care Bears.

The two Care Bears soon stopped their cloud car and went down to meet them. A moose snarled as he soon came out and looked like he was on a rampage as he came toward the others.

"Quick, someone sound like a female moose." Kelly said.

"My Moose is a little rusty, but I'll try..." Estelle said before clearing her throat and trying to sound like a female moose.

And where it worked as the moose now looked like he was in love.

"Oh, I'm better than I thought I was..." Estelle smirked before going on.

And where the moose soon began to bounce away, feeling light on his hooves.

"Phew!" Estelle wiped her forehead in relief. 

"Aw, I kinda feel bad for him, but at least he won't hurt anyone." Felicity said.

"Well, it's no Care Bear Stare, but thanks." Friend Bear smiled to the help.

"You're welcome," Estelle smiled before looking to the bush. "You can come out now, Dawn and John."

Dawn and John soon nervously came out and met the Care Bears.

"Hey, you're the cubs." John pointed out.

"Right, and now we're here to help you," Friend Bear nodded. "Come on! Tender Heart's called a meeting at the Hall of Hearts!"

"Mind if our camp counselors come with?" Vincent asked.

"Counselors?" Friend Bear asked.

Then suddenly, as if on cue, Barbie and Ken arrived.

"I hope you don't mind." Estelle said.

"Not at all," Friend Bear smiled. "Please, Barbie and Ken, come with us."

"You don't have to ask us twice." Ken nodded.

They soon all got into the cloud car and left the forest of camp and were soon on their way into Care-A-Lot, and where there were only so few of them left.


	5. Chapter 5

With Christy and Akito's help, Dark Heart had about succeeded in capturing every Care Bear and Care Bear Cousin. There was only a handful of Care Bear family members left, and now, everything depended on them.

"So... This is all of us that's left..." Tender Heart said as he looked around the table. "We were so many."

"And now we're so few..." Harmony Bear added. "Now, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we can't just stop helping people, Harmony Bear, I mean, we just can't stop caring!" Brave Heart Lion replied.

"And you won't." Estelle said as she arrived with the others.

"How do we know you're not just with Christy, Akito, and Dark Heart setting another trap?" Tender Heart Bear glared.

"Look into my eyes and you'll see I'm not with Dark Heart." Estelle said.

"I'm not sure I trust you..." Grumpy glared at her.

Estelle glared back, but she was not corrupted. The Care Bears soon looked into Estelle's eyes and where they saw kindness.

"She seems fine to me." Cheer Bear said.

Estelle smiled as she came closer with Kelly, Vincent, Felicity, Friend Bear, Secret Bear, Barbie, Ken, John, and Dawn.

"We're all here to help." Kelly said.

"You can trust us..." Vincent promised. "Plus, I need my little brother back."

"So, do we have a plan?" Felicity asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, but we just can't stop caring, it's our job." Brave Heart Lion replied.

"Brave Heart Lion's right." Tender Heart Bear said.

"Hmm..." Kelly stopped to think. "There must be something we can do."

"Why don't you try to be his friend instead of his enemy?" Barbie suggested.

"Yeah, becoming someone's friend is better than being their enemy." Ken agreed.

"Being friends?" The Care Bears and their Cousins asked.

"Yeah, it might be able to stop him." Barbie hinted based on the book she had read to Estelle about the Care Bears.

"Yes, it should." Estelle nodded.

"Friendship is its own magic." Felicity added.

"That's right." Estelle nodded.

"We're with you, Tender Heart." Dawn smiled.

"All the way!" John agreed with his twin sister.

The Care Bears soon all cheered and ran in thanks to the help that they were given.

"But we'll first need to find the rest of you." Vincent said.

Cheer Bear then suddenly spoke like a cheerleader.

"Oh, I think you're my favorite." Estelle giggled as she hugged the pink bear.

Cheer Bear smiled back. "Care-A-Lot!" The pink bear then beamed and clapped her paws together. "We care a lot!"

Everyone soon joined in. Felicity giggled as she even liked the song, even though it would be one that her mother would never like in a million years. Cheer Bear smiled to the others as she led them all to the cloud cars as they all felt very motivated about stopping Dark Heart now.

They soon arrived back at camp. It was almost dark once they were coming back into Care-A-Lot. Kelly looked back to Barbie and Ken as her older sister seemed to be laying her head on the boy's shoulder as he gently stroked her face like he was in love. They soon got off the cloud cars. Once they made it back onto Earth, it was night time.

"How did it get so dark?" Kelly asked.

"It's night time," Felicity replied. "Time must pass differently from here and Care-A-Lot."

"That could be it," Vincent agreed. "I remember Dad telling us that time passes by differently in the Netherworld, like Sabrina went to military camp for two weeks, but when she came back into the Mortal Realm, it was Monday morning and she went back to school."

"Whoa, I can't believe this." Estelle said as she looked over at camp.

Two boys soon took the masks off a cabin before throwing them off with wicked laughter. Dark Heart laughed at this himself before going off to see the other campers.

Edwin stayed inside his own cabin as he looked a little depressed and regretful. "Why is everyone being so mean?" He asked himself.

The Care Bear family was risking everything in an attempt to free the others from Dark Heart's game. 

"Now's our chance." Brave Heart Lion signaled.

They soon made their way inside.

"Mom, Dad, I just wanna go home..." Edwin frowned. "I promise I'll be a good boy from now on and even be nicer to Eloise." He soon saw the Care Bears and saw where they were going and had a bad feeling about the cabin they were going in.

"That door must lead to Dark Heart's secret cave." Brave Heart Lion estimated before Tender Heart Bear helped him back up on the roof.

"I should try to stop them." Edwin said.

Tender Heart soon made a rainbow path and went down it with Brave Heart Lion so they could face Dark Heart.

"There's Brave Heart's signal!" Bright Heart Raccoon told the others. "So do you guys know what you have to do?"

"Leave Christy to us and Akito to the other ones." Dawn replied.

"And we'll leave your family to you." John added.

"And it looks like that Edwin is coming out." Vincent noticed.

"Edwin?" The others asked in surprise.

"Um, hey, guys..." Edwin said nervously.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Salamone's favorite nephew?" Vincent glared with Felicity.

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling about that cabin." Edwin said as he pointed to the cabin that the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins had entered in.

"Should we trust him?" Felicity wondered.

"Yes." Estelle answered for them.

"How can you tell?" Barbie asked.

"Because, right now he's just scared and homesick," Estelle replied. "Aren't you, Edwin?"

"Uncle Alphonse told my parents about how I was kinda mean to you guys and Eloise, so they made me come to this camp to change my attitude," Edwin sighed and bowed his head. "They thought some fresh air would be good for me by learning out the teamwork about camping out with other people."

"And has it worked?" Ken asked.

"I don't know..." Edwin sighed. "I just wanna go home. I didn't even wanna come here, but they made me!"

"You're feeling homesick." Barbie diagnosed.

"Homesick?" Edwin asked.

"Of course," Ken replied. "It's perfectly natural, especially with your first time at a new place like summer camp."

"Edwin, I know you miss your parents, but we're gonna need your help since you're not affected by Dark Heart." Estelle told the nephew of the Plaza Hotel manager.

"Dark Heart?" Edwin asked. "Uh, by any chance, does he have red eyes and sometimes turn into red smoke?"

"That's him!" Felicity replied. 

"He's currently a grave danger for the Care Bears and their family." Barbie added.

"Then I think that they're in big trouble." Edwin replied.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Barbie replied. "Can we count on you to help us?"

"Yes, you can." Edwin promised, sincerely meaning it this time.

Everyone soon split up to do what they needed to do, and where they had no time to lose.

Brave Heart and Tender Heart soon opened the door and walked inside of it. Brave Heart then had the other Care Bears and their cousins come into the door with them. Soon enough, once they were both inside, the door closed right behind them. Once the door closed, it seemed to vanish from inside the cabin and a certain spider smirked in victory over this before laughing wickedly. "They walked right into my trap! Now, that I have the entire Care Bear family in my power, all the love and kindness in the world will soon be no more!"

Meanwhile, back with the others...

It was beginning to look as though True Heart and Noble Heart were the Care Bear family's only hope, but they were still away, unknowingly still chasing Dark Heart's shadow, but after attacking his shadow with their Care Bear Stare, they soon realized that they were on a wild goose chase. They soon ran to hurry back before they would be too late. Little did they know, they were already too late.

Meanwhile with the others...

Dark Heart laughed as he came to see the trapped Care Bear family in his grasp, and where they were all in one place. 

"Looking for me?" Dark Heart deeply laughed before snapping his fingers to trap them all. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Harmony Bear asked the others.

All of the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins were now caged up and the key to the locks of their cages appeared around Dark Heart's neck.

"Now I have you all." Dark Heart grinned darkly.

"You can't keep us in here, Dark Heart!" Brave Heart glared.

"Oh, I don't intend to," Dark Heart smirked. "I have a very special place all set--" he then yawned a bit. "But that'll have to be until I rest..." he then suddenly hiccuped and turned into an alligator before leaving. "I shall be back... Shortly..." He then continued to hiccup on his way out, transforming into different animals.

Things looked pretty grim for the Care Bears. 

"Now we're all here." A light blue bear sulked.

"That's the plan, Bedtime Bear," Tender Heart told him. "We wanted to get caught We're strongest when we're all together, so now we can make a unified stand against Dark Heart." He soon whistles out for something.

The star and heart came out and soon came to his calling for help.

"Hurry, little star buddy!" Brave Heart cried out. "We don't have much time!"

While the star was working on the lock, Akito and Christy were seen by the lake. Christy threw some rocks into the water even though it was after dark and most campers were supposed to be in their cabins by this time.

"Christy? Akito?" Estelle and Dawn asked.

"John? Dawn?" Christy asked.

"Estelle?" Akito added.

"What're you doing here?" Christy asked them. "Run away before he gets you too!"

"We're not leaving." Vincent said as he came out next to the twins with Felicity, Kelly, Edwin, Ken, and Barbie.

"He's right, Christy," Dawn added. "We're staying."

"We're gonna help." John nodded.

"We all are." Ken said.

"We're gonna make things the way they were just before Dark Heart came here." Kelly added bravely.

"That's right." Edwin said.

Christy got off of her place and looked back to her old friends. "Since I've been Camp Champ, I never made you do trash duty, or push you in the mud, well, no one laughs at you anymore when you trip or fall on your face, I won't let 'em!" she then told the blonde twins. "Oh, I can't go back to being a nobody. Not now."

"But you weren't a nobody." Akito said.

"You were always good at being friends with John and Dawn, and even us." Vincent added.

"And a friend is the most special person in the world." Kelly smiled.

"I made a bargain with him," Christy groaned out of frustration. "I had to keep my part of it, oh, it's too late... The damage has been done!"

"But it's not too late to make things right." Ken said.

"You were always the Marble Champ, Christy," John said as he handed the girl her marble back. "And that you did all by yourself."

"And not because of some skill that Dark Heart gave you." Vincent said.

"You can help us, Christy, you must believe in yourself," Felicity even helped as she was more motivated and inspired due to the help that her cousins gave her over the years. "The power is yours!"

"She's right." Edwin said.

Christy cupped her marble and soon realized that they were right. "Dawn! John! Wait for me!"

The others smiled as they could now all work together as one. They soon made their way to Dark Heart's cabin.

"It's so nice to see you helping us for a change, Edwin." Estelle smiled to the nephew of the Plaza Hotel manager.

"Uh, thanks, Estelle." Edwin replied with a smile back.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile back with the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins...

The animals were all locked up and stuck for right now, but luckily, help would be on the way for them. The star soon got Tender Heart Bear, Brave Heart Lion, and Grumpy Bear out of one cage.

"Oh, no!" Tender Heart frowned. "Little star buddy can't unlock all these doors."

The star looked like it was now in pain from just one lock.

"You're right, and we don't have much time," Brave Heart said. "We have to get the key from Dark Heart!"

"But what if he wakes up?" Harmony Bear asked. 

"We have to chance it," Brave Heart replied courageously. "Come on!"

Tender Heart and Grumpy Bear soon joined him in getting the key. Dark Heart snored loudly as a rhino as he sat in his throne with the key around his horn. Brave Heart Lion, Tender Heart, and Grumpy Bear soon started to sneak over to the key. They all did their best to be very careful and quiet so they wouldn't wake Dark Heart up. The three helped each other up with Grumpy Bear on top as he tried to stay steady and reach for the key, and where he soon saw something that could help.

Tender Heart stood up a little more as Grumpy Bear reached out for a scepter to reach for the key, and where it was some help. Dark Heart soon turned into a frog before Grumpy could get the key, but the evil force was still asleep. Brave Heart and Tender Heart panicked for Grumpy as he was close to falling onto Dark Heart, but luckily, the scepter stopped him from falling. He luckily grabbed the key before Dark Heart turned into a rattlesnake. The scepter soon broke and Grumpy Bear yelped and fall on top of Dark Heart, waking him up in an outrage, and where that was bad timing.

"Look out, Grumpy Bear!" Brave Heart cried out.

Grumpy Bear bounced off of Dark Heart's snake coils and rushed off with the key. This just made Dark Heart even more angry. The three tried to escape only to be stopped by Dark Heart in his human form.

"There's no escape from me!" Dark Heart glared. "Well, it's time to put you all where I should've put you in the first place!" he then snapped his fingers, making them disappear without the key and made the other Care Bears and their cousins disappear out of their cages elsewhere.

"Dark Heart!" Akito's voice glared.

Dark Heart turned to see the others coming over to stop him.

"What did you do to them?" Christy glared.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Camp Champ?" Dark Heart smirked. 

"Where are they, Dark Heart?" Estelle demanded.

"The Bears? Their Cousins?" Dark Heart smirked. "Why, I've created a nice treasure..." He then snapped his fingers to make a chandelier drop on them like in Phantom of the Opera.

The group soon braced themselves as they thought it would hurt them. 

Akito stretched his arms as he looked ready to catch the chandelier, but it didn't even land on them.

Dark Heart laughed at their fear. "A Chandelier of Frozen Feelings..." He smirked to them as he sat down. "Take a look, all your friends frozen in my crystal prison. All that feeling and love right where it should be; trapped forever!"

"No...." Barbie frowned.

Dark Heart laughed and sent the chandelier back up and within the crystals were the trapped Care Bears and their Cousins.

"You can't do this!" Christy told Dark Heart. "I won't let you!"

"And neither will I!" Akito added.

"Oh, but you both made it all possible," Dark Heart smirked. "Now like this camp, everything I touch will be drained of goodness and kindness!"

"You'll have to deal with us first, Dark Heart!" True Heart glared as she appeared with Noble Heart. 

"The time has come to put an end to your evil trickery!" Noble Heart added.

"You guys made it!" Felicity smiled to the two.

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered.

"Ah, Noble Heart and True Heart," Dark Heart smirked. "True and noble to the very end! I'm really glad you came, but you see, you're already too late! Now you should join the others and leave me to do as I will!" He then laughed darkly as he became blood red smoke with beady red eyes.

"No! Stop!" Akito and Christy called out.

"Guys, move out of the way!" Noble Heart told them as they ran toward him and True Heart.

"Akito, Christy, you both better do as he says." Dark Heart said.

"No, we won't let you do this!" Christy glared. 

"Now free the others!" Akito demanded. 

"We have concluded our bargain," Dark Heart replied. "I'm allowing you both to leave, NOW GO!"

"You don't want to do this." Akito said.

"Leave us or I will take back all that I have given you!" Dark Heart glared. 

"Go ahead!" Akito glared back. "At least we'll be better off and you'll just be as miserable as you're making the Care Bears!"

"Yeah, just try it!" Christy added.

"SO BE IT!" Dark Heart replied before his voice boomed and he boomed like a thunderbolt. "You are back to the way you were: a loser!"

"Okay, so what?" Christy glared. "I helped you do this, and I'm gonna help stop you!"

"You saved my life, Akito and Christy," Dark Heart told them. "So run and save yourselves! Go!"

"He cares about them." Barbie realized with a smile.

Dark Heart soon used his powers to shoo away Akito and Christy. Noble Heart and True Heart soon tried using their Care Bear Stare to stop the darkness, but he wasn't going away that easily as he shot red lightning.

"STOP!" Christy called, much to the shock of the Care Bears.

Everyone was on edge as Dark Heart faced against the Care Bears. Akito and Christy soon ran in to try and stop the fighting, only to get hit by the lightning.

Akito giggled from the lightning strike. "That tickles!"

That was until the lightning soon really hurt him and Christy. Akito laughed until he yelped out in pain.

"AKITO!" Estelle cried out as she felt Akito's pain since they were twins.

"Christy!" John and Dawn cried out.

"So that's what lightning feels like..." Akito groaned as he lay on the floor in pain with Christy.

"There's only one thing to do at a time like this." Christy said as she put her hand in her pocket and took out her marble.

"Do it." Akito said weakly, knowing what she was thinking.

Christy aimed her marble and shot it against the chandelier lever to make the chandelier drop. The chandelier soon dropped and smashed on the floor, freeing all of the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins, and they soon saw Dark Heart in his cloud form. 

"Care Bears Stare!" Tender Heart told the others.

They all then tried to use their Care Bear Stare up against Dark Heart.

"Care Bear Cousins Call!" Brave Heart Lion told the rest.

"So many pretty colors..." Kelly whispered as she watched with Barbie and Ken.

Dark Heart wasn't going to lose as he sent more streaks of lightning at the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins. Kelly yelped and buried her face in Barbie's shirt. Barbie soothed her little sister and hugged her.

Dark Heart laughed to them until he saw he had hurt Christy and Akito which began to make him feel guilty and he remembered what they told him on the lake in the canoe. "What have I done...?" he asked himself before turning back into his human boy transformation to comfort them. "Help me, Care Bears!"

The Care Bears soon came over to Akito and Christy. Noble Heart tried to touch them only to get zapped by the force field from Dark Heart's evil manifestations. 

"You must bring these children from back to where I've sent them!" Dark Heart begged. 

"We... We can't..." Noble Heart and True Heart frowned in dismay.

This surprised Dark Heart as he thought they could help.

"It would take more love and caring than even we have all put together." Noble Heart frowned in regret.

"NO!" Dark Heart replied. "You've got to do something! What good is all your love, your caring, if it cannot save these children? If you can't help, who can?"

Larvitar, Ponyta, Mismagius, Teddy, Vulpix, and the Ralts twins soon came out of their Pokeballs on their own.

"We care!" Larvitar said. "We all really care." 

The Care Bears and their Cousins soon looked to the Pokemon.

"We might not be people, but there must be a way for us to help the Care Bears." Mismagius advised.

"That's why we've come here," Vulpix added. "We all care, and not just about our friends, but for Christy and Uncle Akito so they can get better!"

"Wait, I remember reading something in the book telling of how to bring someone back." Barbie said as she brought out her book on The Care Bears and soon opened it up and flipped through the pages until she found the page she was looking for.

"What is it, Barbie?" Kelly asked her big sister.

"Everyone gather around Akito and Christy and form a Friendship Circle." Barbie said.

Everyone looked to each other and soon formed a circle all around the fallen kids. Estelle had tears in her eyes as she worried about her twin brother.

"Everyone open your ears and your hearts," Barbie told the others. "Listen real hard for the voice of those who care!"

Everyone began to repeat 'We care' over and over.

"Nous nous soucions." Felicity joined in her native language of French.

"We care..." Dark Heart even joined in. "We care... I care... I care!"

Soon enough, Akito and Christy were finally free and their eyes flashed open. Everyone soon cheered out of excitement. The heart and star came out to warn them all about something.

"Hurry, we have to leave!" Noble Heart told the others. "Quickly!"

All of them soon ran out to the cabin. The door soon closed once they were all out and disappeared from existence.

"Thank you." Dark Heart smiled to the others sincerely.

"Thank you for caring." Noble Heart smiled.

"But... But... But... I did care, didn't I?" Dark Heart asked as Christy soon put her hat back on. "I never really understood why you guys pulled me out of the river, but I think I do now." He then hugged both Christy and Akito right away as he was going to be a friend from now on.

After they separated, Akito and Christy noticed Dark Heart's eye color was now blue.

"Your eyes!" Christy gasped before handing Dark Heart a mirror. "Look!"

"I'm a boy!" Dark Heart beamed. "A real boy!"

"Your evil left you when you admitted how much you cared." True Heart smiled.

"Now you can do everything a boy can do." Akito smiled.

"I'm a boy, I can jump, I can run, I can turn cartwheels!" Dark Heart beamed before he crashed against the cabin, but laughed since he was having so much fun with his new life. 

"Don't worry, we can learn together." Edwin smiled as he helped up their new friend.

"Hey, come on!" Grumpy called out as he opened the cabin door.

"Let's have some fun!" Vincent smiled.

Camp was a much happier and better place now thanks to the Care Bears and their Cousins and Dark Heart was now a friend to everyone. This was a little bittersweet though, as it would almost be time for camp to be over and Barbie would take Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and Kelly back home. And as for Dark Heart, well, he didn't have any place to stay. 

"Well, we go home tomorrow morning," Barbie smiled to her little sister. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I really liked it, Barbie!" Kelly beamed. "Oh, but what about Dark Heart? He should have a home to go to, shouldn't he?"

"He should." Kelly nodded in agreement.

"There must be something we can do to solve this..." Ken replied.

"Ken, would you like another brother?" Barbie offered.

"Oh, I dunno, Barbie," Ken smiled bashfully. "I already have two at home with Grandma."

"Pleeeeeeease?" The kids begged.

"Well... I guess that's all right with me." Ken replied.

This made the kids cheer out of victory.

"No one ever told me that being a big brother was easy, oh, well." Ken chuckled sheepishly.

Soon enough, it was time. The kids were packing up their stuff to get going back home.

"I can't believe summer camp's over now..." Akito sighed. "Oh, well, maybe we can come back again."

"That sounds great, Kito," Vincent replied. "Though I kinda hoped for an experience like when Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry went to Camp Everfree, this was slightly better."

"I know, right? "Akito asked.

Akito and Vincent soon left their cabin just as Estelle and Felicity were leaving theirs. Christy and Dark Heart seemed to be secretly kissing when they thought no one was watching.

'Aw!' Estelle thought to herself.

Christy and Dark Heart smiled to each other until they gasped to see the others.

"Uh, how long have you guys been there?" Dark Heart asked.

"Long enough," Vincent replied innocently. "So, Dark Heart, you ready to become a Carson?"

"I guess so..." Dark Heart sighed, but smiled as he was going to live with Ken's family from now on.

Everyone soon got on their rides home. Barbie smiled to the kids as she drove them home, but would take Kelly home last since they were sisters after all.

"Thanks for believing in me about going to summer camp, Estelle." Kelly smiled to her best friend.

"No problem." Estelle smiled back.

The two then shared a best friend hug as they knew they would become best friends forever.

After a long while...

Mo was coming inside the house after going out for the day to clear her mind, she then saw suitcases by the door and she gasped happily before going to the front door and opening it to see her kids before running to them and hugging them. "KIDS!" And where the Fudo siblings should have seen the hug coming.

"Hi, Mom!" The Fudo siblings smiled.

"Oh, kids, I missed you so much," Mo smiled back before teasing. "I hope you all had a miserable time at camp, because you are never going back."

"We had an amazing time at camp." Estelle said.

"I'm glad," Mo smiled. "I'm just so glad you're all back home."

"Would you guys like to go out for dinner?" Atticus smiled as he came into the house. 

"Go out?" The Fudo siblings asked.

"I've been working double time since you guys have been gone, and we can go out to eat anywhere you like." Atticus told his kids.

"Anywhere?" The Fudo siblings smiled.

"Anywhere," Atticus smiled back. "Name it and it shall be yours."

The Fudo siblings soon started to discuss on where they wanted to eat at for dinner tonight. Atticus and Mo smiled proudly to their kids.

"Where should we go?" Vincent asked.

"How about somewhere awesome?" Akito beamed. "Like those Medieval Times dinner and a show where we don't have to use forks, knives, or spoons."

"Seriously?" Estelle asked.

"Hey, I like eating like a king," Akito smirked. "It makes me strong like a brave warrior!"

"Can't argue there." Estelle shrugged.

"We should go somewhere classy," Vincent replied. "Like The Ivy."

"Oh, come on, man, we'll have to dress up and eat expensive food," Akito scoffed. "It'll be like visiting Grandma and Grandpa Brown for Sunday dinner."

"Akito's got a good point." Estelle said.

"Well, where do you wanna go?" Vincent asked.

"Chuck E. Cheese's!" Estelle cheered. "Where a kid can be a kid!"

"That place is the best." Akito smiled.

Later on, the kids came down to their parents.

"So?" Mo smiled as she sat on the couch with Atticus.

"Chuck E. Cheese's!" The Fudo siblings announced of where they wanted to eat tonight for dinner.

"Alright then." Atticus smiled.

The kids then cheered out of victory.

"Now, just to find the car keys..." Atticus said before looking around. "I found the Black Cauldron with your Aunt Cherry and helped Mrs. Brisby protect her amulet from the Rats of NIMH, I can find the car keys."

Mo coughed and brought out the car keys with a smirk which made the kids giggle.

"Oh... Right..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Where would you be without me?" Mo smirked.

"Not here, that's for sure." Atticus chuckled.

They soon left with their kids out to eat.

The End


End file.
